I'll Protect You
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: Someone … please help me …. You pleaded inside your head. Right now, you are being assaulted by a group of filthy, despicable, perverted and plain old sadistic people—men and women. You stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking why God has forsaken you. "... No one will ever hurt you anymore." He whispered softly in your ears. [SebastianXReader!] Please R&R! One-shot.


**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

_Someone … please help me …. _You pleaded inside your head. Right now, you were being assaulted by a group of filthy, despicable, perverted and plain old sadistic people—men and women. You were chained on a table—your wrists and your ankles—completely naked. Men and women stood around you with their insane smiles as they waited for their turns to harass your whole body with their filthy hands. You were very tired and you couldn't do anything to kick the ass off of the ugly old man who was currently moaning in pleasure on top of you as he thrust his old length with all his might inside you. These people touched you, licked you, groped you. You couldn't feel anything, though. Your whole body was covered with blood—fresh and dry—and scars and bruises. Your hair looked like a bird's nest. You stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking why God had forsaken you. _Heh. God is just a mere imagination created by hopeless humans, _you thought with so much sarcasm. Never did he try to help you to get out from this miserable life. _How long has it been? _You asked in your head. _Ah, right, four years. _You wished you could just die, but your life force was way stronger than an average human should have. You were way stronger than an average seventeen-year-old lady. _And you hated it_. Being raped by these loathsome humans was not the only thing you have experienced. Sometimes they hit you with something you once saw in the movie _Passion of the Christ: _The thing that the centurions used when they had tortured Jesus. Sometimes they threw you in a dungeon filled with ants and rats. Sometimes they burnt you with candles. Sometimes they cut you. They did all possible means just to torture you. And they loved it when you scream because of pain. _They are not humans. Even the lowest of the low would be disgusted just by seeing their insane smiles. They are worse than scum. Worse than demons. _You have long stopped speaking, crying, screaming and begging for help. _No one will come, anyway. No one can hear your plea. No one can help you. No one. _You could have closed your eyes, but you didn't. You wanted to remember all these despicable faces around you, so when the time of your sweet revenge came, you know who was who. But there was one person that you wanted to take vengeance at first and foremost—the reason of all these suffering. The reason that your future was taken away from you. The reason you couldn't feel anything but _pure hatred_. The reason you were not pure anymore. The reason your dignity was being trampled on—your _mother_. Yes, your very own mother was the main reason of all these. You could still remember every single detail how she abandoned you. How she _sold _you to these detestable animals in exchange for _more _wealth. You were once an innocent and dashing young lady of the famous and wealthy _ family. You spent your first thirteen years living in an enormous mansion made of the finest and most expensive materials, being followed around by maids and butlers from day to night. You attended parties only meant to be attended by members of the families that were considered royalties and were of high status. You wore beautiful dresses made by famous tailors around the world. You played with kids that were of the same status as you. You were happy, lucky and loved by the people around you. You were their favorite. You were an heiress. You were very out-worldly beautiful—you hair was soft as silk, your skin was so smooth and flawless, your nose was perfectly shaped, your teeth were straight and as white as a pearl, your eyelashes were long and in perfect curl and your eyes were a beautiful shade of red. You were your mother's _precious princess_. But then one night, you found yourself being taken by scary-looking people that called themselves your _owners_. You cried and you sought for your mother's help. You begged her but she only stared at you with cold eyes, saying that she was jealous of your beauty and she had to get rid of you to be considered the most desirable in the family. _How pathetic_. She also called you a demon, and she didn't want a demon as a daughter. You didn't get that statement, though. And you still didn't get it until today. But as a young child at the age of thirteen that was being dragged by scary strangers, you paid no heed with your mother's confusing sentence. All you wanted at that time was to be free from the hands of your _owners_. As a child, what you did was to cry as loud as you can, but your captors neck-chopped you, causing you to be unconscious. You woke up after who-knows-how-long in a dark and smelly cellar. You spent your first one year crying and begging and praying for help that didn't even knock on the door of your hopes. All your hopes were then shattered when they started raping you. For Pete's sake! You were just thirteen! What animal were they? After that traumatic event, you started feeling nothing. Your heart was now void of emotions but hatred. You never cried again. You never spoke again.

It was the turn of an old woman when she was shoved harshly on the wall—resulting to death. You saw her body shattered into pieces. And you smiled darkly. _That's what you get, _you thought. "Who are you?!" The terrified old man shouted to the darkness. All of your captors gathered in one corner, shivering in fear. You stared at them blankly, like you were waiting for blood to splash on your whole being. Like you were waiting for their bodies to shatter like a glass. "Don't come near us!" Screamed another terrified oldie. Truth to be told, you were enjoying the sight of their petrified faces. You heard slow footsteps and then in a matter of seconds, all those people who dirtied you became pieces of meat. _Disgusting meat. _Their blood splashed everywhere—including on your body. Their organs and brains scattered on the floor. You saw your _savior _straightened his back and then he slowly turned his head to you. Your eyes were met with a pair of pink glowing eyes, but you couldn't see his face because of he was standing in the dark. There was a feeling of easiness when you met his eyes, and then like magic, you peacefully closed your eyes and fell in a deep slumber. The figure approached you, unshackled the chains that locked you, put his black coat around your body and gathered you in his firm yet gentle arms. The man's eyes returned to its red color—same as yours. His hair was raven in color and was longer in front sides. He wore nice butler clothes, but was now stained in blood. He stared at you and smiled lovingly at you before wiping a single tear that fell from your right eye. "I'm sorry, _. Daddy is already here to protect you. No one will ever hurt you anymore." He whispered softly in your ears. "Sebastian! Have you retrieved your daughter?" Shouted a kid—maybe thirteen years old—who was standing beside the door. He was frowning and his left eye was covered with black eye patch. His hair was a beautiful shade of grayish-blue. His uncovered eye shone like a beautiful sapphire stone under the moonlight. He wore nice clothes and held a finely made cane. "If so, let's go back to the manor." He added. "Yes, young master." Replied your _father._

* * *

_Hi guys! Yes, I have written another Kuroshitsuji X Reader one-shot, and it's Father! Sebastian X Daughter!Reader! I bet you're surprised that you turned out to be his daughter. Nyahaha! Anyways, please leave a comment and tell me your opinion on this fic. Thanks for reading! _

_(__づ｡◕‿‿◕｡__)__づ _

_-Kim_


End file.
